1. Field
The disclosure relates to an empty house utilization evaluation method, and a server and a system using the empty house utilization evaluation method, and more particularly, to an empty house utilization evaluation method capable of extracting an image of at least one of a population element, a traffic element, a natural element, and a social element of an empty house to be evaluated from satellite image data of the empty house to be evaluated and suggesting a use of the empty house to be evaluated based on the image, and a server and a system using the empty house utilization evaluation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of empty houses is increasing nationwide due to urban concentration and population aging. Most of the empty houses are left unused, and thus the space occupied by the empty houses is also wasted.
The government is trying to implement and expand the maintenance project to repair the empty houses, but there is a limit in obtaining accurate information about the empty houses and selecting and suggesting a suitable use for each empty house.